Life Changes
by ana-copeland
Summary: An ordinary day in Hogsmeade can be very confusing for Hermione.


A/N: Okay I know WWW, is in Diagon Alley, but lets say for my story it's in Hogsmeade. It works out easier that way

Hermione sighed as she glanced over at her two best friends. They had gazing at the new broom that had just came out for the past fifteen minutes. She glanced around to see if she could see anyone else she could walk around with, but saw no one. She didn't complain when they had to go into Zonko's for it's huge 'Going Out Of Business' sale, but they wouldn't let her spend more then five minutes in Flourish and Botts. She glanced over at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and then back over at her two best friends. Flipping her long curly brown hair over her shoulders she made her way over.

Making her way through the other Hogwarts students she opened the door and ignored the insulting coat hanger as she made her way up front. She looked and saw one of the twins at the cash register.

"Oh hey Mione." He called out. "Be right there."

She nodded and looked around. She paused as she saw a can called 'Mood Spray' and picked it up curiously.

"It's a hair spray that changes your chair color to match your mood." A voice from behind her said.

"I wonder what mood my hair would be saying." She said smiling slightly as she read the back of the label.

"I always thought Hogsmeade weekends were supposed to be fun and stress free?" He asked as she placed the bottle back on the shelf.

"So did I until Harry and Ron discovered the 'Lightningbolt' was out."

"It is?"

She sent him a stern look. "Thanks for the support Fred."

"Yea well… hey wait a second. How did you know I was Fred?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've only been able to tell George and yourself apart since second year and you've only just figured that out?"

Fred chuckled as she ran his fingers through his red hair. "Yea well… sorry." he glanced up. "Hey I gotta take care of some customers, go on in the back. George should be back there. If he's sleeping, kill him so I don't have to."

Hermione laughed. "I feel the love." She said going through the door leading to the back storage area and the stairs that led to the twins apartment above the shop.

"Fred is that you?" A voice from behind stacks of papers asked.

"No, but I'm sure if you could see you would know that."

"Hermione?" George's head popped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"So in other words Harry and Ron saw the Lightningbolt right?"

"Yea, I got bored standing there for fifteen minutes waiting for them to stop drooling over a piece of wood."

"You just don't appreciate the qualities of a broom." He said stepping over a mess of paperwork to make his way towards her and gave her a small hug. "Is it busy up there?"

"Not yet, but it's still early." She said eyeing the paperwork. "Inventory?"

"Gods I hate this part of the job. It's all down except the sorting and well you can see how well that's going."

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. "Sortificus." She said pointing her wand at the mess and the papers disappeared. She walked over to the cabinets next to the desk to prove the papers were all in file.

"Hermione I think I love you."

"Come now George you wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of Ronniekins for saying that now would you?" Fred asked entering the store room as his blue eyes widened. "What happened to the mess?"

"Can we keep her?" George asked his brother putting his arm around Hermione as he looked at his twin with pleading eyes.

"Most defiantly."

"You two are impossible." She said shaking her head. "Shouldn't you be up front?"

"It's slowed down quite a bit and had to make sure you didn't get lost coming in here."

"Maybe we should have Hermione here write us down all the spells she knows, like sorting and cleaning."

****

"So what do you think Mione, isn't it the best broom ever?" Ron asked turning around to face his best friend. "Mione?" He looked around. "Um.. Harry?"

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked finally taking his eyes off the broom.

"Where's Hermione?"

Harry glanced around. "Um… maybe she went to the bookstore."

"What's wrong Potter? Lose Granger?" A cold voice snickered.

"Shove off Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked as Crabbe and Goyle stood each on one side of him. "Maybe something got her."

Ron lurched forwards as Harry pulled him back. "If you did something to her Malfoy I'll…."

"Why would I touch a filthy little mudblood like her?"

****

"My money is on Malfoy." Hermione heard a young student say to his friend as she walked back to the front of the store followed by Fred and George.

"I don't know Ron looks pretty angry."

Her brown eyes widened as she glanced back at the twins and took off running outside. Sure enough in front of the Quidditch Shoppe was Harry holding back Ron from killing Malfoy. "Ron!"

Ron turned and saw Hermione running towards them through the crowd. "Mione where have been? I was getting worried.

Her eyes narrowed knowing it was probably only half true. "I was with…"

"Us." Two voices said coming from behind her as she saw the twins.

"Going for older men now Granger, and two at a time this time. Brings a new word to mudblood slut right?"

She quickly grabbed the backs of Fred and George's robes noticing she couldn't stop Harry and Ron but someone else had. "Get out of here Malfoy."

"This isn't over." He said glaring at he and his goons walked away.

"Great timing Gin."

"I had this bad feeling he would try something." Ginny said smiling as she let go of her brother and boyfriends robe seeing Hermione do the same with her two older brothers. "What did he say this time?"

"The usual." The brunette shrugged.

"He usually calls you a slut?" Fred asked narrowing his eyes.

"We should have killed him." George said glaring at the direction Malfoy had gone in.

"And you would have been sent to Azkaban." Ginny told her two twin brothers. "By the way why aren't you in your shop?"

"Um.. We heard what a kid was telling his friend and when Hermione took off we ushered everyone out and closed."

"We needed a break anyways, it is lunch time you know."

"Do all Weasley men think with their stomachs?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded as she felt Harry wrap his arms around her. "Yea, all except Percy, but we're pretty sure he was adopted."

A/N2: Not sure about any romance pairings yet but if you have any suggestions please let me know.


End file.
